A NEW MEMBER OF AKATSUKI! THE DEADLY TEN RETURNS!
by Kurai137
Summary: THE NEXT CHAPTER BEGINS AND WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED IN KURAI'S PAST?


PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!!!!!!!

A New Akatsuki Member!

The Deadly Ten Returns!

If you have not read the first chapter yet you should to get a clue on what is going on. This is chapter two. Here is what has happened so far. Akatsuki has a new member and has just finished their meeting. Kurai runs off with Kisame and Itachi. Right now they're heading their way to some small village for a mission. They make a pit stop and rest for a while. I will start the story from here.

"Well we'll rest here for tonight." Itachi said.

"Okay" Kisame and Kurai replied.

"So what are we doing up north?" Kurai asked.

"Well. We are supposed to carry out a mission and if we so happen to run into a jinchuuriki, we contact the leader and suck out its chakra. Our main purpose is mainly to carry out the mission any way."

"Okay that sounds interesting." Kurai said.

"Not really. The only fun part is cutting the enemy to ribbons." Kisame said with a smirk.

"Well, that does sound like fun but it seems kind of gross as well." Kurai replied with a chuckle.

"Well let's learn more about you." Kisame said.

"Okay, what do you want to know about me?" Kurai asked.

"Hmm… Let's see. . . Ah I now do you have any siblings?" Kisame asked.

"Well most of them are dead. I have my twin sister though. My uncle had just died. You probably know him though. You would be glad to know he is dead."

"Why? Who is he?" Kisame said out of curiosity.

"His name is Orochimaru."

"What?! He's your uncle!" Kisame exclaimed in shock.

"Yup, goody old uncle. I really hated him. He really was a bastard. The only person that really liked him was my older sister Tayuya. She was part of the original sound four. My twin sister Tayu and I really hated him. I also have an older brother. His name was Kye. He looks similar to Itachi, just shorter hair that is. The only thing I don't understand is that Kye had Sharingan and so do my sister and I. Just Tayuya and our parents didn't have it." Kurai said.

"You have sharingan?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, my sister and brother do as well. Since I was young I had always thought that the only people that could possibly have sharingan are the Uchiha Clan. Other than that only Males were to possess the sharingan."

"They are, only the Uchiha clan is to have it. Let me see your sharingan." Itachi said.

"Okay" Kurai said as she activated her sharingan.

"It is the real thing. Can you predict movements and see the characteristics of my jutsu?" Itachi said.

"Yes I can." Kurai said.

There was a silent pause. Kisame broke the silence as he asked Kurai more questions. "So you said most of your family is dead. What happened to them?"

"Well let me start at the beginning. My father owned a dojo that the ANBU Black Ops trained their new members the art of sword fighting, also known as kendo. Well anyway the day after the Uchiha Clan was exterminated; Orochimaru killed my brother, my mother and father. He had almost killed my sister and I but instead he let us live. My older sister Tayuya left us and joined Orochimaru. He said that my sister and I have a power that can kill instantly. Until now I don't know what he meant by that. I guess that is why he let us live. So he can control that power. I left the village a year after. I made sure my sister was okay and one night I just left. I went to Orochimaru. Since two years ago I had lived with him at his hide outs. I left when I heard my twin sister was coming along with Sasuke. Then I ended up here."

"You have a very interesting story." Kisame said. "It is a good thing that you joined Akatsuki."

"I think so too." Kurai said cheerfully.

Itachi went for a walk, the moon shown on the path that he walked. He tried to figure out how it was possible that Kurai could have the sharingan. It was a big mystery that haunted Itachi for the rest of the night. The next day they had finally reached the village they were assigned to by the Akatsuki. The thing is two of them are sharing a room.

Who is the one sharing a room?

To be continued . . .


End file.
